A. Field of Invention
One or more embodiments of the invention may generally relate to devices for grooming.
B. Description of the Related Art
It is known to use razor blades to trim body hair on, for instance, the face, legs, or head. Various devices are presently available for this purpose but all have certain shortcomings. For instance, a typical hand held non-electric razor is suitable for shaving the face, but is awkward to use for shaving the head. In part this is due to the need for holding the razor in un-natural positions in order to achieve an appropriate contact angle between the razor and the skin for an effective cut. Furthermore, one must not only hold known devices in awkward positions, but must also reposition the device, often blindly, so that all parts of the head can be accessed for shaving.
What is needed is a device which is more conveniently held and repositioned. One or more embodiments of the invention may overcome a shortcoming of the prior art.